As shown in FIG. 10, a conventional piezoelectric device of this type thus available includes lead wires 2 each having one end electrically connected to a circuit pattern, and piezoelectric oscillator 3 having terminals 3a electrically connected to the other ends of lead wires 2, wherein piezoelectric oscillator 3 is retained in suspension by the other ends of lead wires 2. In the piezoelectric device, lead wires 2 are responsible for transmitting an electrical signal to piezoelectric oscillator 3 and supporting piezoelectric oscillator 3.
An example of the conventional art documents relating to the present application is Patent Document 1.
A problem to be desirably solved in the conventional piezoelectric device is its poor reliability in electric characteristics.
The conventional structure, wherein lead wires 2 are responsible for transmitting an electrical signal to piezoelectric oscillator 3 and supporting piezoelectric oscillator 3, possibly undergoes electrical connection failure at terminals 3a having surfaces for connecting lead wires 2 to piezoelectric oscillator 3 and vicinity of the terminals 3a in the case where a stress is locally applied thereto, resulting in poor reliability in electrical characteristics.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-167854